Meu Primeiro Beijo
by Konaxchan
Summary: Depois de chorar pelos amigos no hospital, nosso amiguinho Nara é obrigado à convidar a kunoichi de Suna para sair. De princípio em contra gosto, eles descobrem que não são tão inimigos assim. Oneshot - ShikaTema


**Meu primeiro beijo – Capítulo único.**

_Shikamaru_

_Yo, meu nome é Shikamaru... eu acabei de me tornar um chuunin, estou meio chateado pelo fato da minha primeira missão ter sido um fracasso... Mas, tudo bem, estão todos vivos e é isso o que importa._

_O chato mesmo, não foi eu ter perdido para uma garota... mas eu ser salvo por uma! Aff!_

_Até minha última batalha no Chuunin Shiken eu não sabia o nome dela, mas acabei descobrindo. Temari... Er... Sabaku no Temari, irmã mais velha daquele ruivo assustador._

_Ela sabe ser teimosa e durona quando quer... isso é um saco! Mas até que eu consigo aturar ela... apesar de ser mais assustadora que a minha mãe. Parece que é como meu pai diz. _

_Até mesmo as mulheres mais problemáticas têm seu lado calmo... Se é que aquele sorriso era calmo... Ar! Tô pensando em coisas de mais, isso é cansativo! _

_Temari_

_Ah! Como uma pessoa pode ser tão preguiçosa assim? Ele só sabe falar "problemática..." "que saco"! Isso é irritante!_

_Heh, o bebê chorão ficou chateado comigo por eu tê-lo salvado, ele sempre está com aquelas manias de homem e mulher. Isso é tão comum, pessoas mais fortes protegem as mais fracas, não importa se é homem ou mulher!_

_Ele ficou tão "diferente" lá no hospital, quando chorou pelos amigos... até um pouco bonito, é bonito ver homens que não tem vergonha de chorar... Arg! O que eu tô pensando!? _

_Ele é o mesmo bebê chorão de sempre, preguiçoso, inútil e um pouco kawaii... Não! Não é kawaii! Tira isso da sua cabeça, Temari! _

_Depois do acontecido no hospital, eu e ele saímos para comer no Ichiraku Ramen, foi estranho! Mas nós conversamos um pouco e nos conhecemos melhor..._

No hospital de Konoha:

- Tudo bem, Shikamaru, seus amigos vão ficar bem... saia e relaxe, ok? – Diz Tsunade se levantando do banco e andando em direção ao garoto.

- Isso, filho. Vai se divertir, é só questão de tempo para que todos melhorem! – Diz Shikaku.

- Não me tratem como bebê... – Diz, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Eu vou sair um pouco...

O garoto ergue a cabeça, já melhor e anda em direção à saída com as mãos no bolso.

- Hey! – Chama o pai do Nara e pegando pelo ombro.

- O que é, velho? – Pergunta ele com a sua típica expressão de cansaço.

- Quem é aquela? – Pergunta em voz baixa perto do ouvido do filho.

Os dois viram para trás e olham Temari sentada no banco, pernas cruzadas, pensativa.

- Ah, é a garota que me salvou na floresta... Eu também lutei com ela no Chuunin Shiken.

- Oh! Então é ela a garota de Suna que você perdeu?

- Hey! – Diz incomodado – Eu não perdi pra ela, só desisti na luta!

- Que seja! Ela é até bonita... Porque não convida ela pra ir junto?

- Aff! Porque eu faria isso? – Pergunta, corado.

- Oh, você é homem, ela mulher... É normal... – Diz o pai com o semblante pervertido.

- O que você tem na cabeça, velho?! – Se altera bastante corado.

- Olha, filho... Pelo o que eu saiba, os outros dois de Suna estão descansando no seus quartos, ela está aqui por vontade própria, só veio te acompanhar. Você só tem que retribuir o favor!

- Isso é verdade... Que saco! – Ele a olha. Ao notar estar sendo observada, Temari também fita o Nara.

Os dois olhares se cruzam e logo os dois os desviam.

- Tudo bem... – Diz num suspiro. – Hey! Problemática! – Chama ele.

- "Só pode estar falando comigo..." – Pensa Temari. – O que é, bebê chorão?

- O que?! "Droga... já ganhei esse apelido!" – Pensa.

- Er... Você gostaria de vir comigo ao Ichiraku Ramen? – Pergunta o garoto com seu típico semblante.

Temari se surpreende com o convite.

- Tudo bem... – Diz ela se levantando.

- Vamos de uma vez, cansei de ficar aqui! – Diz o Nara.

- Keh... – Ignora. Já quase arrependida de aceitar o convite.

A Sabaku avança o passo e pára ao lado do Nara. Eles seguem juntos e calados até o Ichiraku.

Entram em sentam juntos nos bancos do "bar".

- O que vai querer? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Nada

- Como assim nada?

- Nada. Estou sem fome. – Diz a Sabaku

- Aff... Você vai ficar aí parada enquanto eu como?

- Sim, já fiquei parada enquanto você chora, mais uma experiência nova... – Diz com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Que problemática! Pede algo! Aposto que você está com fome! – Diz constrangido

- Não estou! – Diz cruzando os braços. – E além disso, não trouxe dinheiro!

- Aff! Eu que vou pagar! – Diz mostrando o dinheiro. Logo, o bota em cima da mesa e pede ao homem (N/a: o tiozinho do Ramen que eu nunca lembro o nome) duas tigelas de ramen.

- Você tá maluco, garoto? Eu não pedi nada! – Diz ela empurrando o Nara.

- Então porque veio comigo? – Diz sorrindo.

Temari silencia e fica a olhar para os olhos do garoto.

- Keh... Só vim para te fazer companhia!

- Então vai ter que comer comigo!

- Ah... Tudo bem.

- Vitória... – Fala o Nara brincalhão.

- Tsc... – Ela abre um sorriso.

Depois de o pedido chegar, ambos começam a comer em silêncio, mas é quebrado pela Sabaku.

- Então... Shikaru...? – Fala em dúvida no nome do garoto.

- Shikamaru. – Responde.

- Af, bebê chorão é mais fácil! – Diz Temari

- O que foi, _problemática_?

- Hum, o que você faz aqui, essa vila parece ser tão calma...

A garota joga o corpo para trás, na cadeira, cruzando os braços e olhando para o garoto.

O Nara pára de comer e se vira para ela.

- Bom, eu não faço nada demais – Suspira – Fico por aí, olhando as nuvens, descansando e pensando.

- Que preguiçoso!

- Keh... É mais calmo do que ficar atacando uma vila aliada. – O garoto se refere ao acontecido depois do Chuunin Shiken.

- Tsc, eu já disse que aquilo foi uma ordem, não tinha como evitar...

- Eu sei, tudo bem... Se não fosse as ordens eu já teria perdida daquela "garota marrom" – Diz ele.

- Heh, isso até é verdade. – Diz com um sorriso superior na face.

- Aff, não é para concordar!

- Mas eu concordei, como pode um cara como você se tornar um Chuunin?

- Isso é ciúmes? Que eu saiba você ainda não é...

- Tsc – Ela vira a cara – Eu estou quase me graduando, e aposto que serei melhor Chuunin que você, garoto Nara.

- Duvido... Você é muito problemática para uma mulher, ainda por cima, Chuunin.

- O que?! – Pergunta, irritada.

- Aff... foi o que você ouviu. – Ele também se irrita.

Os dois aproximam seus rostos, se encaravam como rivais. Logo, ao perceber que estavam próximos demais, ambos coram. Se afastam um do outro, envergonhados.

- Tsc, eu não sou tão problemática...

- Nem eu tão preguiçoso...

- Isso é mentira... Aposto que é tão preguiçoso que perde uma corrida até a árvore de Sakuras logo ali! – Diz a Sabaku apontando para a árvore mais a frente.

- Isso é um desafio? – Pergunta ele, sem o seu rosto de cansado.

- Se você acha! – Diz superior.

- Keh! Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras, problemática... – Diz se levantando.

- Você é quem vai perder... Bebê Chorão! – Ela também se levanta.

Se posicionam um ao lado do outro. Se olham e a Sabaku pronuncia:

- No três!

- Hum... – Concorda com a cabeça o Nara.

- Um... TRÊS! – E ela sai correndo na frente do garoto.

- O QUE?! Espera! – Ele sai atrás.

Depois de muito correr, Temari chega à árvore antes do garoto. Deita na grama esperando o Nara.

Minutos depois, chega o Nara, cansado e ofegante, ele chega ao encontro da Sabaku. Senta na grama.

- Isso é... trapaça. – Fala pausadamente por causa de sua respiração agitada.

- Claro que não! Eu disse "no três"... Hum – Sorri vitoriosa.

- Keh... – Ele também sorri, cansado. – "Como pode ser tão durona e problemática, com esse sorriso..."

Os dois se atiram na grama, olhando para o céu. Os dois respiravam rápido. Logo se acalmando, Temari quebra, novamente o silêncio.

- Sabe, você não é tão chato quanto aparenta...

- Hã? – Ele vira o rosto para ela e nota que a garota ainda olhava as nuvens.

- Isso foi um elogio? – Pergunta ele.

- Heheh, foi. – Diz ela rindo. Ele também ri e volta a olhar o céu.

- Então, obrigado... Você não é tão chata também...

- Heh, valeu...

Poucos minutos de silêncio reinam. Shikamaru ficava a pensar. Apesar da garota ao seu lado ser sempre muito agitada, barulhenta e _problemática_, ele sentia paz ao lado dela.

Ela o acompanhou no hospital quando podia tê-lo deixado sozinho... E ainda, mesmo insistente, era legal.

A Sabaku também pensava... O ramen estava muito bom mesmo! Mas não era só isso, ela sentia que eles se conheciam à muito tempo.

Na sua primeira luta no Chuunin Shiken, ela sentiu o olhar de Shikamaru, não para TenTen, sua adversária, mas para ela. Nem sequer a feriu quando batalharam nas finais. E agora, ela o havia salvado sua vida; Foram vários encontros diferentes...

- Acho que sei porque você gosta de olhar as nuvens... São tão calmas, nos acalmam... – Diz Temari.

- Finalmente alguém que me entende... É um saco só reclamarem de mim... Ver as nuvens é um dom...

A Sabaku se levanta.

- Você quis dizer, passa-tempo.

Logo o Nara também estava sentado.

- Não, é um dom mesmo. Tem gente que não suporta parar e olhar as nuvens.

- Heh, entendo... Na verdade, não, mas vou fingir que sim! – Diz ela brincalhona e volta a se deitar.

- Heheh – Ele ri e chega perto da garota, a olha nos olhos. – Você está mais preguiçosa que eu.

- É contagiante... – Diz com a voz baixa.

- Você parece estar com sono...

- E estou! – Diz, cansada.

- Então vai pra sua casa, dormir aqui pode ser perigoso. – Sugere. Já estava escurecendo.

- Tsc, não estou com saco para me levantar agora, espera um pouco! – Diz fechando os olhos.

O Nara ri da cena. Chega perto no ouvido da garota e, sem que ela percebesse...

- SE VOCÊ DORMIR EU NÃO VOU TE CARREGAR! – Grita ao ouvida de Temari

- Ahh! – Se assusta, logo levanta em um pulo. – O que você tem na cabeça, idiota?!

- Hahah! – Ele começa a rir. Logo estende o braço para que ela se levantasse.

- Você não tem medo de morrer! – Diz ela aceitando o braço e se levantando.

- Hah! Agora vamos, está escuro pra você ficar andando por aí sozinha, eu te acompanho até sua casa.

- Tsc, eu posso ir sozinha!

- Que saco... Eu não vou deixar... E não insista, problemática.

- Keh...

Logo os dois percorriam o caminho para a casa de Temari. O silêncio, novamente, era predominante.

- Esse dia foi legalzinho... – Diz Temari

- Você de novo com essas frases no nada...

- Ah... Vai dizer, foi divertido!

- É... foi divertido sim! Menos pela parte da corrida... Aff, ainda acho que foi roubo...

- Você não sabe perder!

- E você não sabe contar!

Os dois viram os rostos em direções opostas, e olhando o céu estrelado.

- Problemática...! – Diz Shikamaru, baixo.

- O que? – Pergunta a loira.

- Nada...

- Seu bebê chorão!

- Problemática!

- Bebê chorão!!

- PROBLEMÁTICA!

- BEBÊ CHORÃO!

Logo, seus rostos já estavam tão próximos quanto no Ichiraku. Eles ficam ainda mais corados e desviam novamente o olhar.

- "Que saco!" – Pensa um Nara corado.

-"Garoto esquisito!" – Logo, pensa uma Sabaku, corada e irritada.

- Vocês fazem um lindo casal! – Diz uma velhinha que ia passando com seu marido.

- Isso mesmo, minha velha, quando éramos crianças, vivíamos brigando...

- Agora estamos casados a quantos anos mesmo...?

Se fosse possível, os ninjas já haviam corado mais do que antes. Temari empurrara Shikamaru para longe. E o garoto tapara o rosto.

- ... Isso mesmo, querido... Que tempos bons aqueles! – Diz a senhora mais afastada deles, sua voz já era inaudível. (N/a: figurante só fala mer :o)

- E-Ela não sabe o que diz – Fala Temari com o rosto vermelho e um sorriso amarelo na cara.

- C-Concordo plenamente! – Diz o Nara igual.

Temari e Shikamaru já haviam chegado à casa da garota. Estavam parados a porta, um de frente para o outro.

- Então... Eu já vou indo... – Diz Shikamaru.

- Tudo bem, obrigada por hoje, foi divertido – Diz com seu raro sorriso.

Ao ver o sorriso da garota ele pára e fica a o observar. Era raro vê-la sorrindo desse jeito. Tinha que aproveitar.

- Que isso... Foi muito legal passar a tarde com você... – Diz com a mão atrás da cabeça acariciando sua nuca.

- Podíamos nos encontrar outro dia!

- É-É uma boa idéia – Diz sorrindo e corado.

- Ok, então.

- Sim... – Ele fecha os olhos e sorri para ela.

De um momento parar o outro ele sente os macios e quentes lábios da garota encostando nos seus. Foi algo muito inesperado. Ele abre os olhos assustado, mas retribui o beijo.

- O-O que foi isso? – Pergunta ele confuso e extremamente corado.

- Beijo de boa noite, Shikaru...!

- Er... Shikamaru...! – Diz ele.

- Tanto faz! – Diz sorrindo novamente. Logo, ela também sente os lábios dele nos seus.

Ambos fecham os olhos e se deliciam do momento.

- Um beijo de boa noite... Temai! – Diz com um sorriso irônico.

- Heh, vingativo! – Ela se afasta dele e põe a mão na maçaneta.

- Até amanhã...

- O que?

- Te encontro amanhã no Ichiraku Ramen...

- Tsc... – Ela ri com o canto da boca.

- Ah! E dessa vez... você é quem paga! – Ele sorri. Vira as costas e começa a seguir o seu caminho.

Temari vira o rosto para a porta e também sorri. Estava alegre. Fora seu primeiro.

Nada diferente de Shikamaru, também fora seu primeiro beijo. O cansaço desapareceu, só restara um sorriso bobo.

Quando Temari conseguira abrir a porta de casa, o Nara pára de caminhar e se vira para ela.

- Hey! Problemática! – Ele a chama, de longe.

A Sabaku que estava quase entrando em casa, também pára e se vira para ele.

- Que é, bebê chorão? – Ela o olha.

- Você é minha namorada, agora, não é? – Diz ele com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Tsc... – Ela também sorri e entra em casa.

- "Isso foi um _sim_" – Os dois pensam juntos.


End file.
